


Necesidad de Atención

by Obsscure



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Humor, M/M, Meme, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que faltaba, que el escuálido físico salga de su aislamiento para burlarse de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necesidad de Atención

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante _The Spoil Me(me)_ , en el journal de [retroactiva](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/), porque nunca hay demasiadas oportunidades para mimar a las personas.

  
Los físicos viven en su propio universo, opina Mace.

Tienen esta cualidad rara de abstracción del resto del ambiente, esa forma de excluirse aún en medio del ruido incesante de las personas. 

—Hey, Capa. Si sigues pensando con esa intensidad, saldrá humo por tus orejas. _Que no se te funda el cerebro o no subes a Icarus_.

Capa mordisquea un lápiz y murmura para sí mismo sin dar señales de que le ha prestado el mínimo de atención. Kaneda sonríe al fondo. No esa risa ácida de Trey, sino ese gesto paternal que les brinda a todos. 

—Tranquilo chico, que si te ulceras el estómago tampoco subes tú.

Corazón le palmea el bíceps con el rostro serio y el cariño danzando en sus pupilas. Tiene tierra bajo las uñas y la coleta deshecha con una hoja minúscula verde por adorno.

Mace resopla y se da la vuelta para encontrarse a Harvey hablando por teléfono. Hay dulzura en su voz, también tristeza. 

Mace tuerce la boca. Hay cosas que le disgustan. El sentimentalismo especialmente, no es que no entienda a Harvey... es que... No, en realidad no lo entiende.

Dos pasos después se topa con unos audífonos enormes como tazones y la cabeza de Searle en medio. Canta en silencio o finge que lo hace moviendo los brazos, dirigiendo una orquesta.

 _El psiquiatra de la misión está loco_.

—Searle —agita el brazo frente a su cara—, además de "músico" y psiquiatra, ¿eres médico? quiero decir, ¿estás capacitado para atender una lesión?

—¿Planeas lastimarte seriamente? —Searle baja los audífonos al cuello, cruza los brazos y arquea las cejas.

—No, pero podría. —Mace lo imita, abriendo las piernas en una pose militar.

—Quizá no eres consciente, pero el chantaje emocional suele ser causa de suspensión en misiones espaciales.

Mace tiene la réplica en la punta de la lengua cuando una risa grave e inesperada hace vibrar los paneles. Lo que faltaba, que el escuálido físico salga de su aislamiento para burlarse de él.

Pero no es el ingeniero quien ha logrado sacarle de la burbuja y no hay nada irónico en lo que allí está ocurriendo.

Está con Cassie. _La risa de Capa es para Cassie_.

Ella ladea la cabeza, le arrebata el lápiz y le da un golpecito en la nariz con la goma.

Hay un nuevo paquete de risas. Risas inoportunas en medio de su discusión con Searle. Risas irritantes porque están a demasiado volumen y Mace ya no puede pensar. 

Mace no piensa.

—¡Capa! ¡CAPA! —Reclama con tono afilado. El estómago se le vuelve de piedra y la sala escoge quedarse en silencio.

Capa le mira interrogante. Mace percibe el desconcierto de su compañera pero la ignora porque los grandes ojos del físico están fijos en su dirección.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta con preocupación. Su voz se hace suave.

Mace se da la vuelta sin responder, sintiendo la mirada azul de Capa clavada a su espalda todo el camino hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Ahora sí que tiene toda su atención.

~▣~


End file.
